England's Little Sister
by RadioKidd
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA. I ONLY OWN MY OC LONDON. During one of the World Meetings, England recieves a letter which states the return of the Capital London. Moved away for the war, she is back in England, ready to help her Big Brother with the problems they might face, problems concerning a certain sunflower loving country and his thirst for world domination.
1. The Letter which brought him to tears

~Arthur's POV~

I sat at my desk, writing furiously. I had to get all these papers finished before the world meeting this afternoon. One of the maids, who had been working for me as long as I could remember, shuffled in silently, placing a tray on my desk. She smiled politely and poured a cup of tea and placed an assortment of cakes on a small plate.

"You've been working very hard these past days, shouldn't you rest?" She said, in her quiet tone.

"I'm fine, thank you Eliza. I need to finish these before the meeting, thats all." I sipped at the tea and sighed, leaning back on my chair.

"Oh, well if your sure, I'll just leave you to it then!" She giggled nervously. Honestly, anyone would think she was hiding something from me. Actually, all the maids and butlers had been acting this way recently...I wonder what is going on?

"Is there something wrong, Eliza?" I asked, trying to hide my suspicion.

"N-no! Nothing at all!" She squeeked.

"Oh. Well, thank you for the tea!" I said to her retreating back. She turned and gave me a wary smile before leaving with her trolley.

Moments later~

"Yo! England! We're here!" America's loud and annoying voice boomed through the walls of my office. Sighing I opened the door to see the countries flooding into the conference room. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Eliza, trying to get to the kitchen but being stopped by France. I growled before shoving him into the conference room along with America.

"T-thank you," She said, sounding relieved that frog face had left.

"Thats okay!" I smiled and went to join the meeting.

"Shall we start then?" Germany muttered, frowning at Italy who was drawing with crayons...again.

It had been 2 hours since the meeting started and we still hadn't got anything done. I rubbed my temples and sighed in fustration. It seems Germany felt the same way, because he looked like he was going to explode. Just as he was about to say something, or rather, shout something, there was a knock on the door. My butler, Joseph entered and shakily handed me a letter,

"Oh! What's this?" I asked.

"Um. Urr-it's..." He stammered, struggling to string the sentence together.

"Well spit it out then!" I joked, nervously.

"It's a letter regarding...London's return to England..." He mumbled, stepping back.

"Who's Rondon?" I heard Japan whisper to Germany.

"I have no idea..." Germany replied. Whispers filled the room and I stood up, and left for my office.

"You'll have to excuse me..." I mumbled, as if I was in a trance.

"Yo, dude! Where you going?" America asked.

I unlocked my office door and sat down, resting my head on the table. Looking up, I saw an old, worn picture of a young girl with wavy blonde hair, piercing green eyes and a huge smile which would warm even the coldest of hearts. I smiled sadly and went to the bookshelf, and took out a large red leather book titled 'Our Photo Album' in curly gold writing. I spread the pictures out on my desk, staring at eahc one, smiling at the memories they brought back. Silent tears ran down my face, dropping onto a particular photo which was one of my favorites. It was a picture of me, London, America and Canada. I was walking, giving her a piggy back whilst America and Canada were running round my legs, chasing each other. It was next to my other cherished photo, a picture of the United Kingdom. Me, Scotland, Northern Ireland, Wales and London all smiling, all happy.

_That was before the war._ I thought.

I was so deep in thought, I didn't hear the other nations enter, some with concerned faces, some with confused faces.

"England?" I heard China say.

"Hmm?" I mumbled, looking up.

"Shall we call off the meeting?"

"No. Give me a few minutes and I'll be fine."

"Okay." He nodded, before giving me a sympethetic smile, closing the door.

_I wonder if she'll remember me?_


	2. The Fire which brought us together

**Author's note: So here's the next chapter! ^ ^ But before you read, I have a few messages:**

**To Panda77 : Thank you and WELCOME TO THE FANDOM! :D**

**To Nyapoop14 : I shall definately be continuing and thank you! ^ ^**

So withough further ado, please read on!

~Arthur's POV~

My head hit the table as I drifted off into the world of dreams, tears still running down my face.

_"SOMEONE SAVE HER!" A girl's cry was heard as me and the other members of the United Kingdom were walking down the street, back to my place. I stopped outside a tall, magnificent building engulfed in flames and stared around at the people._

_"LONDON'S STILL IN THERE!" She screamed as multiple policemen held back the woman. As I approached the scene, I was close enough to hear her last words before she wrenched free of the police men's grasp, entering the burning building._

_"My sister can't die! I can't be a city on my own! I need her!"_

_"Wait!" I shouted to her. "Wait how do you know about us!?" I asked. I had never heard of York or London before. I thought there were just countries. But if she was lying, how would she make that up?!_

_"Because I am York! I am the city York and London is my sister!" She screamed, kicking down a door which revealed more flames which were higher than the ceeling. Choking on the thick smoke, I forced myself to go on. A high pitched cry was heard from one of the upstairs rooms and we stormed up the stairs, trying to save the small, helpless baby trapped in flames. Suddenly, the stairs gave way, collapsing in a crowd of hot orange flames. York fell, screaming London's name as she was eaten up by the fire._

_"LONDON!" I reached out to try and grab her, but the sweat made it difficult for her to hold on and she fell, never to be seen again._

_I carried on, tearing down the hallways, searching every room for her. Why was the house so big!_

_The cries got louder, closer and I knew she had to be in one of the two rooms I was standing in front of. I tried the first, no luck. As I turned round the flames had covered the floor, so I did the only thing I could think of at the time. I leapt across the carpet of fire and tumbled into the room where a small baby girl was lying in a cot, surrounded in fire, wrapped in a union jack flag. I swept up the bundle and ran through the building, dodging the fire, coughing from the smoke, finally, I could see the light of the outside, I ram faster and faster, until I was pulled out of the building and taken to hospital. _

_"The 'wee lass' has a fair few burns on her," Scotland clucked as she sobbed, the nurses treating her burns._

_"Lucky you saved 'er!" Wales smiled as she was handed back to me, stated fit to leave, only if we take good care of her and make sure the burns heal. I held her closer to me, smiling as her small, stubby fingers wrapped around my own._

_"If only we could have saved her sister..." I sighed. Northern Ireland put his arm around me, patting me on the back._

_"You tried, Arthur. That's what matters. At least you saved London. You should be proud of yourself! Entering a burning building to save a baby! A baby which happened to be the city London!" _

_"Wait...If she's London..." Scotland said_

"And London's in England..." Wales continued.

_"Which is part of the United Kingdom..."_

_"That means..."_

_"SHE'S OUR SISTER!" We all shouted in unison._

_"Who would've thought!?" Wales laughed._

_The scene faded as the figures left the hospital, laughing and cooing at the baby, into a different scene._

**What do you think? The next few chapters will be like dream sequences.**

**I am hoping to upload pictures to go with each chapter, I will post the link to Deviantart when I have uploaded them!**

**Reviews make Arthur happy! hehe! ~RadioKidd x.**


	3. The introduction which made us family

The introduction which made us a family.

**Okay~! So first off, some messages to my awesome reviewers! :P**

**Panda77 : Thats okay and may I join you? I do like pasta! ^ ^ **

**Yanelle: London wasn't in England because she was evacuated. She was quite young at the time.**

**Nyxious Noir: Thank you!**

**ichigo1508: ^ ^ Intresting is good, da?**

~Narrator's POV~

_Arthur walked home, the small baby country in his arms, sighing. It was a long walk back to his house and the fight was a long one which had left him tired. He shuddered slightly as the wind made his spine shiver. The cold drips of rain rolled down his face as he drew his thick coat closer round the child who looked up at him and smiled. Arthur chuckled and walked faster, desperate to get home._

_-Meanwhile-_

_London grasped at the windowsill, desperately trying to climb it. He big brother had been gone for hours and she was getting worried._

_"Arthur needs to be home soon or we can't play the game!" She mumbled. _

_"Don't worry little one! He will be home soon!" Eliza smiled, helping the small girl up onto the ledge then sitting down himself. The girl managed to entertain herself for a few minutes, by pretending to be a tightrope walker on the windowsil before sitting down on the maid's lap._

_A clap of thunder woke the small child up and she began to cry, burying her face in Eliza's apron. SHe got up and walked round the room, shushing the child's sobbs. A figure in the window caught her eye and as soon as she realised who it was, she smiled._

_"Look, Emma!" Pointing to the window. Emma cried out in joy and the maid took her to the door. Arthur looked up from the bundle in his arms and smiled at the sight of london._

_"Big Brother~!" She smiled, running out into the rain, clinging onto his leg. Arthur bent down and picked up the girl, taking her inside. He set her down on the living room floor whilst the maid lit the fire. _

_"Emma, I have someone I'd like you to meet," He said softly, looking into the girl's deep green eyes which looked so much like his own._

_"Is it santa?!" She replied, jumping up and down exitedly. Arthur laughed, before moving aside to show a little boy, slightly taller than Emma._

_"Emma, this is Alfred, Alfred this is my little sister, Emma Kirkland." He waited, anxious to see what would happen. The two children stared at eachother, before Emma walked forward and hugged the boy. _

_"Brother Alfred!" She smiled, the little boy seemed shocked, but then hugged her back._

_"Now we can play the game!" She smiled, running to collect her favorite board game, checkers. It had taken her ages to learn the game and with the help of Arthur, she was determined to teach her new brother the game too._

_Arthur lay on the sofa, watching the two run around in his old pirate clothes, laughing and play fighting with the cardboard swords they made that night. They dissapeared behind the sofa, and Arthur stared at the flickering orange fire before something was placed over his eyes. Pushing the object above his eyes, he noticed it was a pirate hat. He smiled and turned to see the children staring at him hopefully._

_"Play with us too?" Emma asked. Arthur exchanged glances at Eliza, who was dressed in pirates clothes as well._

_"Ay! Cap'n Kirkland ship is going to set sail for the seas!" He growled. The two children laughed and ran around, pretending to invade Arthur's ship._

_"No! Eliza has been kidnapped!" Emma gasped._

_"We must be heroes and save her!" Alfred said. They jumped onto the 'ship' and battled Arthur._

_"Ye can walk the plank!" He said, poking Eliza in the back._

_"Oh no! Will no-one save me?!" She exclaimed dramatically. Emma grabbed Eliza's hand and 'pulled her to safety'. _

_"We defeated you, Cap'n Kirkland now bow down and kiss our feet!" Emma giggled. Arthur lent down, the children smiling and then picked them up, swinging them over his shoulders. They squeeled and giggled as he took them upstairs. _

_"Bedtime my little pirates!" He smiled. Emma frowned_

_"I don't want to go to bed! I want to play again!" Pouting, she crossed her arms, making it impossible for Arthur to change her into her pyjamas._

_"We can play tomorrow, Emma."_

_"All day?"_

_"All day." Arthur promised, and tucked the two into bed. He kissed their foreheads, before leaving towards the door._

_"Will you read us a bedtime story, big brother?" Emma asked, sitting up. Arthur smiled, returning to sit beside the bed on a stool._

_"Sure, which one?" Emma paused in thought, her chin resting on her knees._

_"Alfred can choose!" She smiled, nudging the boy. He got up, and headed towards the bookshelf. Afred stood, skimming through the vast array of books before settling on one. He handed it to Arthur and clambered back into bed, snugging into the thick duvet._

_"Ah, The Golden Bird," Arthur smiled, turning to the first page. _

_"A certain king had a beautiful garden, and in the garden stood a tree which bore golden apples. These apples were always counted, and about the time when they began to grow ripe it was found that every night one of them was gone. The king became very angry at this, and ordered the gardener to keep watch all night under the tree. The gardener set his eldest son to watch; but about twelve o'clock he fell asleep, and in the morning another of the apples was missing..."_

_When the story was finished, Arthur looked up and saw the two sleeping peacefully. He smiled, placing the book on the shelf and pulled the door to, before retreating to his own room to sleep. The day had been long, but he was glad that he had won the fight over who got to raise the country America. He knew that the frog, Francis was raising Alfred's brother, Matthew, and he vowed to introduce his two siblings to him some time in the future before drifting into a deep slumber..._

The second part in the dream sequences :) What do you think? I know America seems a bit OOC but I didn't picture him to be very loud when he first arrived at England's house.

**As always, reveiws are greatly appreciated! :D**

**Oh, and here's the link to the story Arthur read to America and London: . **

**I chose it because it was one of the stories that came up when I searched 'English fairy tales with heroes'. I thought The Golden Bird was a good title name and thus the story was used! ^ ^**

**~RadioKidd :P**


	4. The soon to be pirate and her big bro

**So hey! Here's the next chapter guys! Hope you like it! I was also thinking of doing a fanfic about America and London's childhood. Not the main parts included in here, but the minor things like parties and stuff. What do you think? :)**

**I have a few messages to write so here they sre:**

**To Quiet Harmony-chan: Glad you like it! :D Thank you!**

**To Panda77: Yay! *Eats Pasta***

**To Yanelle: Yeah, maybe the bit where England couldn't shoot him went to his head... :S**

**As always, thank you for the reviews and I hope you like this chapter!**

_~Arthur's POV~_

_We sat on the rocky beach, watching the Roman Ships retreat back to their homeland. We had managed to fend the attacking army off, luckily and at the same time, prevent them from going any where near Emma. She is my precious gem and if anything happened to her, I don't know what I would do._

_"I'd like to sail one day..." She mused, chucking pebbles into the sea, staring at the magnificent boats._

_"Would you?"_

_"Yeah, and travel all around the world. Meet the other countries and see new places." She smiled._

_"Well, one day I'll teach you how to sail." I promised, pulling her closer as the wind blew harshly on our backs._

_"Big brother?" She asked, turning to face me with her big green eyes._

_"Yes?"_

_"Will you teach me to be a pirate?!" She giggled, I smiled._

_"Of course! The pirate blood runs through your veins after all!"_

_I stood up, brushing the sand and small stones from my trousers and we walked back home, Emma swinging my arm and singing happily about pirates and boats. If only she was a country, she could probably have all the countries in her power with that smile of hers._

**It's a short one, I know but I was running out of ideas! I'm not sure how many dream sequences are left until the main part of the story, but I'll let you know next chapter! :P**

**Reviews are greatly apreciated! ~RadioKidd. :)**


End file.
